The Incident of Yukari Yakumo's Friendship
by Pikablukachu
Summary: Frustrated by Yukari's constant riddles and insincerity, Reimu decides to actively confront her relationship with the youkai, and with Gensokyo itself.
1. Leaves

_**I recently decided to dive a little deeper into Touhou lore and read a lot of the manga. "Wild and Horned Hermit" and "Forbidden Scrollery" were particularly great reads.**_

 _ **Yukari and Reimu have always been my two favourite characters and I found their relationship fascinating, so I wanted to write about how I imagined a friendship between them could develop in canon. Since it's supposed to be canon-compliant, I hope I got the characters at least mostly right..**_

 _ **As the story is set between late-2017 and.. now (March 2018) I wanted to write a more honest and straightforward interpretation of Reimu, who has become more relaxed and confident in how she feels about being friends with youkai.**_

 _ **PS. The complete work is already up on my ao3!**_

* * *

"How do you feel about Gensokyo?"

Reimu Hakurei, a shrine maiden who consorts with youkai, stopped sweeping the reddened autumn leaves as she briefly deliberated the source of the voice. Just briefly though, barely a fraction of a second, not even needing to match the familiar voice to an appearance.

* * *

"Ah, it's you." Reimu paused and resumed her sweeping. "Don't you ask that question a lot?" the shrine maiden nonchalantly replied, not fully indulging the youkai in her banter.

"I ask it in the hopes that one day you'll find a satisfactory answer for me." pressed Yukari Yakumo, the despicable youkai of boundaries. She wore a long, dark purple evening dress, one of her more casual outfits.

She was sat gracefully and rudely on the shrine's roof. Reimu couldn't help but flicker her a look. Yukari grinned.

"How do you feel about Gensokyo this year, then?" pressed the youkai.

Reimu sighed and continued to sweep for a few moments as she mulled over her response. "It's fine, isn't it? It's home. It's beautiful, there's good sake and good company."

"You're becoming more honest, Reimu!" Yukari suddenly popped out from a gap right in front of where Reimu was sweeping.

"I've always been honest, perhaps unlike you." Reimu, completely unsurprised, smirked "Anyway Yukari, you mind leaving that gap there so I can pile all these leaves into it? Thanks that's a big help." she began to sweep leaves towards Yukari, even knocking a few of them into the abyss-like gap Yukari had opened.

The youkai frowned and closed the gap, reappearing in the sky above Reimu instead. "So rude! I just cleaned in there! And to think I was considering finally inviting you round to my place."

"Yeah, right." Reimu laughed heartily and continued working. Compared to how things used to be, Yukari's intimidating presence was barely a bother to her anymore. It was becoming concerningly familiar. "Haven't you been hanging around me far too much this year as it is?"

"Don't be be so cold.. you know the cold puts me to sleep. We're friends, aren't we Reimu?" Yukari whined facetiously.

"Are we?" Reimu sighed and stretched her back. "Maybe some extra sleep will do you some good, it's almost your bed time isn't it?"

"I can't tell if you're trying to be warm or cold towards me! I'm impressed!" the youkai chuckled, poking teasingly at the large red and white ribbon in Reimu's hair.

"Yukari.." Reimu grimaced irritably, clenching her broom. "Do you actually want to help me sweep these leaves or did you come here for something?"

Yukari snapped her fan shut and popped up in front of Reimu again, smiling.

"We had a lot of fun this year, so I truthfully just came to bid you a fond goodnight! Try not to miss me too much."

Reimu tilted her head and stared Yukari in her deep golden eyes, trying to get a read on her. She had known Yukari for well over a decade now, but still couldn't tell when Yukari was genuinely happy or just pretending. She couldn't tell if it was worth even entertaining any kind of emotional attachment to the youkai.

It was frustrating.

Reimu huffed a tired smile and shut her eyes. She waved her hand, shooing Yukari away. "If we're friends, maybe you'll help to sweep the leaves next year too instead of only appearing when something suspicious is going on."

By the time she had opened her eyes again, Yukari was gone, leaving no signs at all that she had ever been there to begin with. What a lonely way to say goodnight.

Reimu sighed and continued sweeping leaves. "And yeah.. it was a fun year."

—–

"Heeey, Reimu!" came another, much more familiar call from above just a few days later. This time it was Reimu's best friend since childhood, an extremely normal human magician named Marisa Kirisame.

As usual she wore a large black witch hat adorned with a white ribbon, and a short lock of her long blonde hair was braided. Seeing the two of them together was a pretty common sight at Hakurei Shrine.

"You've finally decided to come and keep me company! I've been bored out of my mind here." Reimu pouted, though her demeanour visibly relaxed as her friend approached.

Marisa laughed as she sat herself down at the bottom of the Shrine's Torii Gate "Aw sorry! Was Aunn not loud enough company for you?"

"Even though Aunn is around all the time now it still feels so quiet here after such a hectic year. Even the fairies' pranks haven't kept me excited. It's way too mundane." Reimu peered over to Aunn, who was sat loyally and patiently in the shrine courtyard as always.

Aunn Komano, the shrine's faithful Komainu, twitched her nose and playfully came to greet Marisa. Her curly teal hair looked almost like a storm cloud. "G'morning! It's getting colder, huh Marisa?"

"Yeah, yeah.. I've been hunting down mushrooms and warm alcohol for the winter. 'Cause you know.. that's happening soon." Marisa groaned and scratched her head.

Reimu sighed wistfully and shot Marisa a slightly annoyed look. "See, this is part of why I wanted to leave the seasons a mess.. for just a little while longer, you know?"

Marisa laughed awkwardly "I know I know! But incidents need to be solved, abnormal things shouldn't be left alone right? Yukari would have gotten mad if you had left that alone."

"It's not just about Yukari." said another familiar voice, as a taller pink-haired woman floated down and petted Aunn on the head fondly with her bandage-covered right arm. "It's about your duty as shrine maiden and the good of Gensokyo."

"Oh, hi Kasen!" Aunn grinned at the woman. Kasen Ibaraki was a wild animal taming hermit who was also a regular at Hakurei Shrine.

"I see, I'm suddenly popular today after you all abandoned me all week!" Reimu whined playfully. She ignored Kasen's mini lecture and continued sweeping the bottomless piles of red leaves from the shrine path.

"Don't feel lonely Reimu, at least Yukari visited you the other day!" Aunn reassured Reimu, not noticing the shrine maiden's playful intonation. "That was fun!"

"Fun? She was only here to say goodnight to me before her winter sleep. Komainu have such big mouths.." Reimu mumbled. Aunn grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ho _ho_! Yukari was here? You've seen a heckuva lot of her this year huh!" Marisa chuckled, she had known Yukari for around as long as Reimu had. While Reimu was perhaps more familiar with the gap youkai, Yukari failed to intimidate Marisa much at all nowadays either.

Aunn nodded. "Yup! Just when you think you've seen the last of her you see her a whole bunch at once! Then just like that, she's gone again for a really long time."

Marisa squatted down near Aunn's face and squinted at her in disbelief. "I keep forgetting that you seriously have been here watching the shrine this whole time.."

Kasen sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's probably for the best if Yukari doesn't appear again for a while. Hopefully it just means Gensokyo will be more peaceful again for a year or so."

Reimu had fallen silent while the other three bantered about the boundary youkai. Her eyes glazed over with her thoughts in the clouds as she subconsciously continued brushing leaves, barely registering what the others were saying.

"How do you feel about Yukari?" Reimu asked out of nowhere.

"That's a weird question. She's okay I guess." Marisa answered without hesitation. "Kinda keeps to herself though huh."

"She's been visiting Hakurei Shrine every now and then for as long as I can remember! I still don't know her too well though." Aunn tilted her head and crossed her arms as she jogged her memory. "She is a mysterious one.."

"We're.. acquainted. I'm not very fond of her though." Kasen half-lied. It's true that she wasn't too fond of Yukari, but to say they were 'acquainted' would be an understatement. "Why do you ask?"

Reimu stared at the sky. Dead leaves continued to drift from the trees to her feet. "I found myself wondering why such an ancient youkai doesn't have any friends."

"Yuyuko?" Marisa quipped.

" _Only_ Yuyuko?" Reimu quickly responded.

"Isn't that fine?" the blonde magician shrugged "Thinking about Yukari's social life is weirdly considerate of you."

Reimu rubbed the back of her head, becoming more visibly frustrated. "But isn't it weird? She's always right even after everyone distrusts her. So why is it so easy to assume the worst of her? Why does it feel like that's what she wants?"

"She _IS_ a youkai. A super ancient one. It's normal for her to make humans and other youkai fear her, isn't it?" Marisa crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Kasen put a hand on Reimu's shoulder reassuringly. "You shouldn't worry about that anyway. It should be obvious from her mannerisms that she keeps her distance from people intentionally, don't let her waste your headspace too much."

Reimu pouted and resumed the monumental task of sweeping leaves.

"Why not just leave the leaves until after they've stopped falling? You'll be here until the snow has piled up instead at this rate.." Marisa tried to change the subject, watching Reimu's repetitive tedium in action.

"Haven't we had a conversation like this before? I have to keep the shrine path clear or no one will visit. And before you say no one visits anyway, I still have to keep myself occupied or I'll die of boredom."

"Boredom might be the only youkai you can't exterminate!" Marisa laughed.

"There's a boredom youkai?" Aunn tilted her head, confused. Marisa shook her head and patted Aunn.

Kasen put her hands on her hips. "That aside.. have you been taking proper care of yourself, Reimu? I know no one's visited in a while but I hope you've been keeping on top of your supplies."

"It's fine, Aunn nips out and brings me back food sometimes." Reimu continued sweeping, almost forcing herself to be diligent at this point.

"Lazy." Marisa grinned. Reimu rolled her eyes.

"Listen, if we watch the shrine for you for a while you can go to the human village to stock up. You shouldn't let yourself rely on Aunn for everything too quickly anyway." Kasen said in concern.

"I don't mind!" Aunn smiled sweetly.

"No, she's right." Reimu sighed as she set aside her broom and prepared to head out. "Winter is getting closer so I should really make sure I have plenty of supplies."

Marisa held out the large bottle of sake she had bought earlier "Hey! Buy some of this stuff! I did my research and people reckon this is as warm as it gets." she grinned playfully. "Buy a bunch, we'll drink it together when the weather gets real cold!"

Reimu smiled back at her friend. "You read my mind. Thanks guys."

The shrine maiden's thoughts and boredom kept tugging at the back of her mind though. She had taken an active role in things all year and she felt the urge to keep at it, desperate to keep the doldrums at bay.

As she walked towards the shrine entrance she hesitated and turned back. "Uhh, I hope you don't mind if I take a while. I want to visit a few people while the weather is still bearable." She clapped her hands together in a pleading gesture and winked at the others.

"Uggh I _guess_ so." Marisa dramatically agreed and winked back.  
"Don't you spend half of your time here anyway?" Kasen huffed a smile at Marisa.  
"Don't worry Reimu, I'll stay!" yipped Aunn.  
"You literally live here!" Kasen laughed.

Reimu smiled earnestly at the others. ' _The shrine always feels more like home with pleasant company around_ ' she thought, as she headed towards the Human Village.

—

Lugging around a bag of supplies, supplies which were mostly alcohol, Reimu plodded with purpose towards a corner of the Human Village she did not normally visit.

She approached one of the largest and most extravagant houses in the village. Perhaps it was more appropriate to describe it as a mansion. A few servants out the front of the house noticed Reimu approaching and bowed gently to her, one of them rushing inside to inform their master.

A young girl with deep purple hair decorated with a flower ornament approached as Reimu entered the house and set down her things. "Ah, Reimu.. I don't see you here often. I hope it's not something I need to be nervous about?"

Hieda no Akyuu, the Gensokyo historian with a photographic memory, looked at the shrine maiden with a slightly tired and irritated expression. After all, Reimu had a nose for trouble and the past year had already been an eventful one, to say the least.

Reimu smiled gently at the girl, "There's something I'm curious about, that's all. I was hoping we could chat?" she briefly held up her bad of freshly bought goodies as a peace offering.

Akyuu, not really sure what she meant but still curious, beckoned Reimu to follow her through to her main room.

The two sat around a small tea table. Akyuu's servants bought out some red tea before scurrying off and leaving Reimu and Akyuu alone.

Reimu pulled a big bottle of sake out from her pack and waggled it playfully in Akyuu's direction.

"You're old enough to drink now, right? I brought this for you if you want it." she grinned.

"That's.." Akyuu rolled her eyes slightly. "Are you messing with me?"

"Hey, I don't know if you're supposed to avoid drinking when your new body is still a child or whatever! If you don't want it I'll gladly keep it. It's supposed to be really warming in the winter."

Akyuu huffed and gave Reimu a tired smile "It's just a question people ask me a lot. But.. thank you, I will take it since you offered." she took the bottle and neatly set it to the side before turning back to Reimu. "So, your reason for visiting?"

Reimu smiled warmly at Akyuu. "How do you feel about Yukari?"

"Yakumo?" Akyuu leant her chin on her hand.

"You have to ask?"

"I have a deep respect for Miss Yukari." Akyuu stated confidently.

"Besides your reincarnation thing you're a pretty normal, powerless human.. but Yukari doesn't seem to scare you at all."

"Of course not. As a sage of Gensokyo she is one of the most reliable resources on the details of Gensokyo's history." Akyuu calmly explained, as if she had recited the sentence many times before.

"Reliable?" Reimu tapped her finger on the table as she thought. "So, you trust her?"

"I'm not sure I would go that far." Akyuu smiled sheepishly. "She is reliable, but only because we rely on each other to accurately record Gensokyo's history. She wouldn't dare allow harm to come to me, because my job and ability is too important to her. It's like a business partnership, you know?"

"So.. you look up to her as a sage and still do not consider her trustworthy?" Reimu rubbed her forehead, struggling to put her confusion into words.

"I have known Miss Yukari for hundreds of years, and she has played some kind of role in almost every major turning point in Gensokyo's history - since its very creation. Yukari is the kind of youkai who demands respect, but that does not mean I trust her as one person to another."

"Geh.. you old people are so unnecessarily complicated." Reimu grimaced, staring a very calm Akyuu directly in the eyes.

"Weren't you just asking if I was old enough to drink yet?" Akyuu tilted her head and smiled playfully.

Hieda no Akyuu, the ninth and current Child of Miare, is a girl with an unfortunately short lifespan of only around thirty years - but the unique ability to be reincarnated every century or so with a complete and perfect memory of all her previous lives.

"If you want to know more about Miss Yukari, maybe you should actually read the Gensokyo Chronicle sometime." Akyuu boasted proudly, flicking her hair.

"I'm good, thanks.. the only books I can really get into are those mystery stories by Agatha Chris Q. No offense by the way, your work is more impressive in its own, historical way." Reimu mumbled as she began to collect her pack.

"None taken." Akyuu smiled gleefully. "Is that all you wanted to ask, then?"

Reimu took one more swig of the red tea offered to her and stood up, stretching. "Curiosity has driven me to wanting to know if anyone actually trusts Yukari or sees her as a friend. I guess you don't."

Akyuu gave Reimu an uncomfortable smile. "What a strange thing to think about, you do care too much about youkai. But you're right, I don't. I think the only people I know of who have are.."

"Dead, I figured."

"That gives you a lead, at least." Akyuu giggled.

Reimu huffed a smile before grabbing her pack and turning to leave. "Yeah, I was planning to stop by Hakugyokurou anyway. Thanks again, Akyuu."

Akyuu gave Reimu a friendly wave. "You should visit more often, I'd like to interview you again for the Gensokyo Chronicle again sometime."

"Sure, let's say I owe you one." the shrine maiden waved her hand nonchalantly as she left.

—

It had been quite a while since Reimu had last visited the Netherworld, let alone Hakugyokurou. To say it was a little out of her way would be an understatement, but she hadn't realised just how far away it was until she had finished floating lazily up the seemingly endless Hakugyokurou Stairway.

' _I forgot how much of a pain this was. Why.. is it so.. long.. they must really not like living visitors._ '

"Tch.." she tutted audibly as she landed at the top and wandered lazily towards the ghost shrine. As usual for the late-year, the place was almost empty - save for one young looking white-haired girl who was tending to the gardens.

Hearing footsteps, the girl span around with a jerk, gasping quietly before quickly calming down. "Oh, it's you Reimu." Youmu Konpaku, Hakugyokurou's diligent half-human half-ghost servant, briefly bowed her head to Reimu. "You actually surprised me.. you almost never visit for leisure so I was worried yet another incident was taking place."

"You still have to spend so much time gardening even at this time of year?"

"A good gardener's work is never truly done. My responsibilities extend to cleaning the gardens too." Youmu smiled tiredly, though she never seemed truly overworked or unhappy. "So, what brings you here?"

"Is Yuyuko around? I wanted to talk." Reimu jostled the pack she had slung over her shoulder. "And I have goodies."

Youmu eyed Reimu suspiciously. "She's inside.. what's with the sudden generosity?"

"I want to talk to her about Yukari, and I didn't want to be rude about it."

"That's surprisingly forthright of you.. I'll be sure not to disturb then. It's good to see you, by the way." Youmu smiled sheepishly.

"Likewise, come to Hakurei Shrine for hanami next year as usual."

"We always look forward to it!" the gardener beamed and waved fondly at Reimu as Reimu headed towards the shrine.

"Pardon the intrusion.." Reimu removed her shoes at the shrine entrance and relaxedly looked around for Yuyuko, quickly making herself at home. "Hello?"

"Come on through." a peaceful, sleepy voice called from the main room. Reimu obliged, walking through to the main room and waving nonchalantly at Yuyuko, who was resting at the tea table. Reimu calmly joined her and the two smiled at each other. A sort of thin but uneasy tension lingered.

Yuyuko Saigyouji was an ancient death-manipulating ghost princess, who was extraordinarily powerful and dangerous towards humans. On first appearance it may be difficult to tell, but despite the sky blue clothing and fluffy pink hair her aura of death was usually intense enough to keep most humans and weaker youkai well away.

"My my.. So like you Reimu, to so quickly invite yourself in and make yourself at home at a dangerous shrine like this." Yuyuko stared directly into the shrine maiden's eyes, as if to test her mettle.

Reimu smiled calmly. "Of course. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Are we?" Yuyuko responded with the same response Reimu had given to Yukari the other week.

"Mhm." Reimu nodded. "Have you been growing your hair since I last saw you?"

Yuyuko giggled and held her fan over her mouth playfully. "You noticed!"

The tension between the two lightened. Yuyuko had always found Reimu's fearless confidence to be endearing - in fact a lot of powerful youkai did. Even though she was only a human, it always felt refreshing for the ghost princess to spend time with someone she saw more as an equal.

"So, Miss Hakurei, what brings you all the way to Hakugyokurou today?" Yuyuko set her fan down on the table and rested her cheek on her fist, relaxing a little more. She then suddenly jolted up and shouted. "Youmu! Please bring refreshments!"

Reimu waved her hand as if to say ' _no thank you, I'm fine_ ', but Yuyuko insisted. Youmu was in the room with a tray of tea and snacks almost instantly regardless. She had evidently been waiting outside the door with it waiting for the instruction.

"Thanks.." Reimu grinned apologetically at Youmu. The gardener smiled pleasantly back. She bowed politely and backed out of the room, returning to work.

"She is so good to you." Reimu took a sip of tea. "She's a much harder worker than I am."

"It's her job." Yuyuko stated plainly, though there was a hint of pride in her intonation.

Reimu smiled playfully. "It would probably make her really happy if you showed your gratitude more."

"I do!"

Seemingly caught off guard, Yuyuko became a little embarrassed by her own response. Her face pinked slightly and she sighed, but smiled gently. "You're as formidable as always."

"Anyway.. I want to talk to you about Yukari." Done with pleasantries, Reimu cut to the point.

"Would it not be more straightforward to speak to Ran about these sorts of things?"

"A shikigami who won't listen to her master will only be punished. I'd rather not cause that kitsune any unnecessary stress."

Yuyuko giggled and nodded. Ran Yakumo was an extraordinarily powerful kitsune contracted to be Yukari's shikigami, and Yukari had no issues punishing Ran for acting or speaking out against her orders.

Reimu pulled one of the large bottles of warming sake from her pack and placed it on the tea table with a satisfying thunk.

"Besides, I brought you a gift for the winter."

Yuyuko quickly glanced over the bottle, then looked at Reimu again. "Is this a bribe?"

"Sure, if everything has to be that deep to you."

Yuyuko smiled sweetly "I'm a ghost, I do not need warm alcohol."

"Then be a good master and share some with your half-human gardener." Reimu insisted, pushing the alcohol towards Yuyuko.

Yuyuko laughed and took the bottle "I'm kidding anyway. High quality sake like this isn't too bad at all for an impoverished shrine maiden like you.. Enjoying this while watching the snow fall is a wonderful way to spend the cold months. Thank you."

"It's nothing. There were a lot of incidents over the last year so I was able to gather a lot of faith and donations."

The two exchanged smiles again. After a brief silence, Yuyuko sighed, finally giving in. "So.. why do you bring up Yukari all of a sudden? You've known her for over a decade. That's.. quite a while in terms of your short life."

"I want to know how you feel about her. Do you respect her? Rely on her? Trust her?"

Yuyuko blinked, her eyes slightly widened. She was evidently surprised by the question.

"My.. That's possibly the most specific and personal question you have ever asked me.. Where is this coming from?"

"For now, just answer please."

"All right then. Let's see.." Yuyuko's eyes glazed over in thought, she leant on her hand and stared at nowhere in particular, fiddling subconsciously with her fan. She took a sip of tea before continuing.

"Yukari and I go back a very long time.. in fact, I believe she has known me for longer than my own memory stretches. I was a human before I died you know.. and I simply don't think human memory is capable of remembering hundreds of years, let alone a thousand."

Reimu nodded patiently, keeping her gaze fixed on Yuyuko. This was the most melancholy Reimu had seen the ghost in quite some time.

"To say I rely on her would be wrong though, we live our own lives and I often go for months.. or years? Without seeing her. Our relationship is nothing like that. Maybe it used to be.. I don't know, but it isn't anymore.

I do respect her though, of course. I think anyone who doesn't respect that woman through either admiration or fear is a fool."

Reimu agreed. As Akyuu said, Yukari was an influential youkai who demanded respect. Still, she decided to press regardless. "So what if she does little to make you admire or fear her?"

Yuyuko giggled. "You're a special sort of truly fearless shrine maiden, Reimu. But you would not be here in the first place if you didn't at least admire Yukari, am I correct?"

"Mm. Point. She doesn't make it easy though." Reimu rolled her eyes irritably, making Yuyuko laugh again before she continued.

"You and Yukari have more in common than you think. You both treat humans and youkai on a case-by-case basis.

But anyway.. Yukari makes it very easy for _me_ to admire and respect her. She makes it easy for me to trust her too, because above everything else she is my cherished old friend."

Reimu subconsciously clenched her fist as she stared unblinking at Yuyuko, and digested the fact that someone had called that intolerable youkai 'friend'. It wasn't unexpected; she already knew that Yuyuko and Yukari were old friends, but hearing her say it awakened a strange, lonely feeling in Reimu's gut.

"Have you.. seen Yukari's emotional side?"

"Probably? Not for a very long time though." Yuyuko pouted and raised an eyebrow. "That's a very strange question, but old youkai like us just don't have many things to get emotional about anymore. We're mostly just drinking buddies!"

"That sounds like a lie." Reimu glared at the ghost suspiciously. "Still.. I think you must be the only person currently active in Gensokyo who calls that woman a friend, even though she obviously enjoys drinks with other youkai and humans." she irritably drew circles around the rim of her tea cup.

"Does that bother you? Do you not consider her one, even though you're the youkai shrine maiden?"

Reimu rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that."  
She sighed and composed herself a little better before continuing.

"For whatever reason, she intentionally treats me in a way that makes it difficult to admire or trust her. How can I see her as a friend?"

"Something is clearly bothering you."

"I'm not trying to hide that. What bothers me is that such a lonely youkai refuses to let people trust her or get close to her. But she doesn't do that to you?"

"It's not that complicated, Reimu." Yuyuko calmly explained. "Not only have I been friends with Yukari for as long as I can remember, I am a youkai myself. I shouldn't have to explain to you that youkai can only exist so long as humans fear them. Why would she allow herself to get too close to humans?"

"I'm different too!" Reimu retorted, beginning to sound a little exasperated. "You said it yourself, I treat humans and youkai on a case-by-case basis just like Yukari does.

Nothing is more important to me than keeping the balance of Gensokyo. If I thought it was necessary I would do something to raise the fear level of youkai myself, maybe even become a youkai. And there's nothing I detest more than humans who willingly become youkai."

Yuyuko paused for a moment, before starting to giggle and then bursting into laughter. "..Pfft. Ahahahaha! You're such a strangely intense child Reimu, I can see why Yukari is so endeared to you."

"I'm not a child." Reimu stuck her tongue out at Yuyuko playfully and laughed a little sheepishly herself.

The ghost giggled and pointed her fan at Reimu mockingly "Compared to the lifespans of youkai like Yukari and I? You'll live and die a child, Reimu. Still.. if you ever truly wanted it, there are ways to extend your lifespan without becoming a youkai."

"I know that. I'd honestly rather not become a youkai at all. I'm simply willing to do whatever it takes to protect Gensokyo."

Yuyuko's expression then softened into a fond smile "But goodness, you truly do love Gensokyo, don't you?"

' _How do you feel about Gensokyo?_ ' the question Yukari asked Reimu all too often echoed in Reimu's mind. The answer had never seemed more obvious, but it was always so hard to answer when Yukari was the one asking in her unreadable levels of sincerity. Suddenly, Reimu felt relaxed again, like a weight had been lifted from her chest.

"I suppose I must do."

"You suppose? Reimu dear, did you came all this way to waste my time asking questions you already know the answers to?" the ghost princess fanned herself, looking down on Reimu slightly.

"Apologies for interrupting your _extremely_ busy autumn afternoon." Reimu responded with an unfazed smirk.

Seemingly satisfied with the banter, Yuyuko snapped her fan shut and took a deep, calming breath in. "This seems like a conversation you really should have had with Yukari herself.. but much like Yukari I truly love the gesture of sharing alcohol with company, so I will forgive you for now." she winked at Reimu "If you were to share a drink with her when the springtime comes, I'm certain she would appreciate it too. She says some interesting things when she gets drunk!"

"Yeah, yeah." Reimu smiled gently at Yuyuko. "Thank you, I mean it." she politely finished the tea she had been served and stood up, preparing to leave.

"Leaving so soon? Won't you drink with me and watch the red leaves die?" Yuyuko wore a sweet, welcoming smile.

The miko shook her head gently. "Another thing I have in common with you old youkai is I suddenly realise how lonely I've been the moment company leaves, even if it's not my idea of pleasant company." Reimu hoisted her pack over her shoulder and smiled warmly at Yuyuko. The ghost responded with a defeated huff.

"See you for hanami next spring, Yuyuko. And tell Youmu she's gotten better at making tea."


	2. Blossoms

_**This chapter is set towards the end of March 2018, which is also when I wrote it!**_

 _ **Almost the whole thing is a conversation between Reimu and Yukari. It got pretty in-depth at times there, but I mostly just hope I did justice to both of them and kept them mostly in character. They're pretty complex!**_

 _ **Overall, getting to write Reimu being thankful and wholesome towards her youkai friends was really nice, so I'm glad I did.**_

 _ **Thanks so much for reading! It'd mean a lot to me if you told me what you thought! I'm happy with any kind of positive or constructive feedback.**_

 _ **PS. If you enjoyed, please check out my main work, a Pokémon fic about Sabrina and Erika!**_

* * *

The months passed, and before Reimu knew it winter had come and gone. It wasn't an entirely stress-free winter - for the first time Hakurei Shrine had to directly compete with the rival Moriya Shrine for New Year shrine visits, due to a recently completed ropeway making travel up the mountain easier for humans.

That small bout of awkwardness between the shrines was still nothing compared to the incidents of the previous year though. In fact, by the time spring rolled around again the two shrines were cooperating on events again like usual.

"Man, even if the view from Moriya Shrine is amazing, nothing beats enjoying the cherry blossoms at Hakurei Shrine!" Marisa chirped energetically, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere that afternoon as she helped to prepare for hanami.

Reimu, Marisa, Kasen, Aunn and Sanae Kochiya, the somewhat short-sighted but earnest maiden of Moriya Shrine, had worked hard to prepare an extravagant food and drink set for the Hakurei Shrine cherry blossom viewing party.

Sanae pouted. "Hey! The springtime view from the mountaintop at Moriya Shrine is wonderful too! _Buut_ it's true that I'd much rather have human visitors at my shrine than youkai anyway, so I don't mind.."

Reimu laughed awkwardly. By this point she had come to accept that most people who came to observe hanami at Hakurei Shrine were youkai, which unfortunately made most humans hesitant to visit at all during the event.

"Say, Reimu." Marisa decided to try changing the subject, as acquaintances and friends both youkai and human began to turn up to the shrine grounds and relax. "What's with that leftover bottle of the sake from winter? We've prepared more than enough strong drinks more suitable for cherry blossom viewing."

Reimu huffed a smile and breathed in the spring air. "I'd like to share some with Yukari. I thought she might appreciate it after her long sleep."

Kasen frowned. "What makes you think she'll come? Are you sure you even want to be alone with her like that?"

Reimu looked Kasen in the eyes sternly. "She'll come. Don't be such a mom, Kasen." she then gave the hermit a playful but confident smirk. "Besides, she wouldn't stand a chance against me if she picked a fight."

"That's.." Kasen stopped herself and sighed, putting her hands on her hips and smiling back. "Yeah, fair enough."

With the party now in full swing, the group begun to relax themselves as they scattered to drink and talk with everyone else.

Reimu hung back at the shrine building and took in the view; the familiar faces of friends and foes she had clashed with in danmaku battles over the years. The breathtaking ocean of bright pink as all the trees around the shrine blossomed for what seemed like miles.

Once a year, exhausting but nostalgic cherry blossom viewing parties like this gave her a sense of excitement and belonging that doused the boredom she felt while there were no incidents going on. Not least of all because a certain fascinating youkai was a regular guest.

She caught Yuyuko's eye, who was sat drinking with Youmu and Ran Yakumo in the courtyard. The pink-haired ghost winked at Reimu, who grinned back.

Ran being at the party already probably meant…

"Hey Yukari? You here?" Reimu called out lazily into the sky.

"Of course~." a familiar, disembodied voice teasingly echoed back. Reimu sighed at the youkai's invitation to hide-and-seek and peered around a little.

' _Knowing Yukari…_ '

Reimu walked around to the side of the shrine building, which was out of the way enough for none of the other guests to be there. As Reimu had expected, Yukari was sat there alone, calmly enjoying the cherry blossoms from under her parasol. She wore a similar long-purple dress, but she had evidently put a little more care into her appearance today.

"The cherry blossoms are beautiful as always this year, hm?"

"Happy New Year." Reimu gave the disagreeable youkai a friendly grin and perched next to her.

"Mm? The New Year was almost three months ago now, Reimu." Yukari looked down on Reimu from behind her fan.

"That's true, but you always sleep through it so I wondered if you missed hearing the greeting sometimes." the shrine maiden continued to smile pleasantly. She held out the untouched bottle of warming sake from the winter season and gave it a gentle shake.

"Still sleepy, Yukari? You missed out on all the comforting winter drinking too."

Yukari looked at Reimu more directly now, a little surprised at first before huffing a gentle laugh. "My.. what manner of incident must I have slept through? You're being unusually friendly." she nodded at Reimu's gesture.

Reimu poured a couple of cups out for the two. "I just kinda regretted being so cold towards you when you said goodnight.. so I wanted to give you a warmer good morning."

"Oho!" a gleeful smile spread across the youkai's face. "I feel blessed that the Hakurei shrine maiden has deigned me worthy of such considerate behaviour!" she gratefully took a cup from Reimu.

Reimu tilted her head and grimaced at the youkai's attitude, wondering if it was really a good idea to try to get closer to a woman who seemingly did her best to be unpleasant to as many people as possible.

But whenever she remembered the image of Yukari's lonely silhouette viewing the cherry blossoms by herself, and how she felt every time Yukari left for months or years at a time, the shrine maiden was confident that the fondness she had developed for the incorrigible youkai was genuine.

She relaxed her shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry for how I've been to you over the years. Enjoy my earnest apology while it lasts, okay? Cheers!" she grinned sheepishly and raised her cup to Yukari's.

The youkai briefly raised an eyebrow but gave in. She bumped her cup to Reimu's and giggled, beginning to drink.

Not a moment later her posture visibly relaxed and she commented on its quality "Ooh.. what a wonderful warmth!" she held her gloved hand to her cheek as she appreciated the flavour. "It's been a long time since someone offered me something like this.. It truly is generous of you to cater to sleepy old me, I think I might cry happy tears!"

"You're not allowed to cry until you're actually drunk, no crocodile tears." the shrine maiden smirked.

Yukari grinned back and giggled a little "What will I do with you.. are you sure nothing strange happened to my favourite little shrine maiden while I was sleeping? You're being peculiarly forthright.. without a shred of the usual embarrassment you display when you feel in the wrong about something."

Reimu briefly grimaced but tried to hide her irritation. She wouldn't let Yukari get to her before she had gotten to Yukari. Not this time.

"Fortunately for both of us you missed it, I had plenty of time to get over that while you were sleeping. Maybe when you get a little more drunk, I'll tell you all about it!"

The youkai stared Reimu in the eyes for a few moments with her own, endless and lonely golden eyes. She pouted, her smile becoming a frown as she turned back towards the cherry blossoms.

"You're not drunk yet, Reimu."

"Neither are you, but we will be soon!" the shrine maiden chimed festively and patted Yukari on the back familiarly.

"Ha ha." Yukari fake-laughed and raised an eyebrow at the young miko, smiling sheepishly. "Forgive me, I'm not used to you being so candid and kind to me whilst sober. Is there some kind of pretence to this? Do you want something from me perhaps?"

Reimu blinked and stared at Yukari, realising just how twisted their relationship must be for her to react like that, how Yukari's view of most people must be. "Is there something wrong with simply wanting to be kinder to you? We're friends, aren't we Yukari?"

The ancient youkai averted her eyes again and returned her attention to the cherry blossoms, taking another sip of sake. "That line is familiar.. You know I don't take kindly to being made fun of."

"You know what? Me neither." Reimu smirked and continued to drink calmly. "Perhaps neither of us would have to put up with it if we were both more honest to each other, hm?"

Yukari scoffed and laughed, indulging in another cup of sake. "You're so full of spice this spring, Reimu! Unfortunately I'm certain you know by now that I'm simply not the most straightforward person."

"I've noticed." Reimu frowned. "In fact, I wonder if you mean it when you call yourself my friend? Have you ever meant it?"

"I wonder." Yukari sighed and smiled gently at Reimu. That same, familiarly empty smile that made finding an emotional attachment to her seem like some impossible feat, even to the shrine maiden who could fight against gods. "What do you think, Reimu?"

"I'd like to think you mean it, but I honestly don't know." the shrine maiden responded bluntly. "That's why I'm asking."

"You already know there are certain important people I cannot afford to get too close to."

"So you say, but you're not doing a wonderful job of following that self-imposed mantra." Reimu leaned back on her hand and turned her head playfully towards the youkai. "The human you're always so fascinated in has become fascinated in you in return, and it's all your fault."

Yukari's eye twitched.

She didn't say anything but continued to smile normally. Was this a sign that Reimu was getting through? She had defeated Yukari in danmaku battles many times, but she felt truly powerful and accomplished leaving the experienced youkai speechless like this.

It was clear that Yukari's overwhelming and unlikable personality, as well as her extraordinary power, made people understandably not want to seek out contact with her. Reimu was a peculiar individual though, especially when she wanted to be. This was a kind of role reversal the youkai was not used to. The shrine maiden noticed her advantage and kept up the attack.

"Come on, drink up! We may as well be friends at this point you know? And a party is always a great excuse to forge friendships!"

"You truly are a strange girl, Reimu.. but you're much too naive." Yukari giggled and finished her drink, before suddenly sinking away into a gap in the ground.

' _So you feel like playing, hm?_ ' Reimu thought as she sensed the youkai becoming restless.

Reimu continued to peacefully sip at her sake as Yukari emerged from a gap right in front of her face. The youkai drifted towards Reimu wearing a menacing grin, and glided a gloved hand to gently cup the shrine maiden's jaw. Her golden eyes pierced Reimu's, unblinking, their faces now barely inches apart.

"It appears to me, my dear miko, that you're wasting your time again as you so clearly love to do. Here you are throwing away your shrine's funds on expensive sake.. and expending it with an unsavoury and dangerous great youkai like myself nonetheless. Whatever would your patrons think, to see you become such a youkai shrine maiden?"

The sake in Reimu's cup was as still as her own eyes, which stared back into Yukari's deep intimidating glare effortlessly and nonchalantly. She brought her own free hand to cup Yukari's own cheek and jaw, reaching to hug the youkai's neck slightly. Reimu sighed deeply and calmly smiled.

"It's hard to take you seriously when your breath stinks of booze."

Yukari couldn't help but snort a laugh. She ruffled Reimu's hair. "All right, I'll give you that one."

"Stop being a drama queen and sit down with me, Yukari." Reimu continued to calmly sip at her sake. "I had a poverty god hanging out at my shrine last year remember? If I can survive that, indulging on a little quality alcohol to make the winter more bearable and the company more enriching is nothing."

Yukari giggled then laughed a little more loudly, before retreating into her gap and reappearing behind Reimu with a hand on her shoulder. "You're no fun when you're so guarded Reimu.."

"Guarded?" Reimu raised an eyebrow. "You're wrong. Guarded and defensive is how I normally am around you, this is me relaxing around you. But look at you all restless! So rude, when all I wish to do is enjoy a drink with you."

Anticipating something, Reimu subconsciously held out her arm.

Yukari shrugged dramatically. "Alas! Correct as you are, I am an extremely busy youkai and unfortunately have places I must be and people I must see, with little time to drink and get closer to humans. But I do thank you genuinely for the warm gesture and the anomalous banter."

Reimu rolled her eyes.

The youkai stood up and opened up her fan "Take care, Reimu." then stepped backwards and began to sink away into a gap.

Reimu's readied arm jolted into the gap and grabbed Yukari tightly by the wrist, guided by nothing but Reimu's intuition. "Is this Yukari Yakumo's fight or flight response, I wonder?" she effortlessly pulled the ancient youkai back out of the gap. "Don't lie to me. Sit."

"Lie? Reimu sweetie, you're killing me here." Yukari giggled, appearing visibly frustrated and glaring at the back of Reimu's head with her glowing yellow eyes. "Could it be.. you actually _are_ trying to kill me?"

Reimu finally turned her head to look her in the eyes, astonished. Did Yukari truly trust Reimu so little after all this time, or was this just more fakery? Just why was trust such a difficult subject here? Reimu scowled at the youkai for being so difficult, but the shrine maiden's face was a little red from tipsiness so she looked both intimidating and hard to take seriously.

"Why the hell would I, protector of Gensokyo, want to kill you? I'm trying to be your friend. I'm trying to be honest about it. I'm trying to actually, _genuinely_ be your friend you obstinate old fool. Sit. _Down_!"

She tugged Yukari's arm next to her and let go, assertively patting the boarding next to her and gesturing for the older woman to perch her posterior down again. She grinned. "Drink with the Hakurei Shrine Maiden! Let's chat about some real shit! Come _on_!"

Yukari eyed Reimu out the corner of her eyes and sighed deeply. Her mouth twitched into a weak smile. Seemingly admitting defeat for now, she poured out another cup of sake and sat down, this time closer to Reimu than she had been before.

"You've.. grown up so quickly, Reimu." she peered at the cherry blossoms with a melancholy expression. "I blinked for a minute and you became an adult."

Reimu breathed the air in deeply and relaxed again, giving Yukari a gentle pat on the back and taking another indulgent swig of sake. Was that a hint of sincerity?

A silent few minutes passed, before Reimu spoke again.

"Are you scared of me, Yukari?"

"Should I be?" the youkai grinned behind her fan and stared down at Reimu out the corner of her eye.

"No, you moron." Reimu shot Yukari a shocked look briefly, then sighed. "I want you to trust me and I want to trust you. It's really not as deep as all you strange ancient youkai like to make it."

Yukari's eyes lidded. Her posture relaxed, and she leaned into Reimu's body warmth slightly as she continued to drink. "All right. I'll entertain you. So why all this now, why not years ago?"

Reimu had never seen Yukari appear this vulnerable before. Even if it was just an act, Reimu was fascinated. Yukari had always been fascinating, but this was only validating Reimu's latest project.

She watched the youkai's lonely golden eyes as she took a deep breath, responding with sincerity.

"So.. a lot happened last year right? But there were a few things in particular, the things involving you, that gave me such a dull and unpleasant sense of deja vu. I felt like something between us needed to change."

Yukari downed another cup of sake as if she seriously needed it. Her face had reddened slightly as she embraced the encroaching drunkenness. "I see.. so you've finally taken on board what I've said about your training and your responsibility to keep Gensokyo in balance, is that what you're saying?" she nodded to herself proudly.

"That's part of it!" the shrine maiden laughed, grinning at Yukari. "But more than that, way more than that, it's because you've been _really_ pissing me off. For a really, really long time now."

The youkai stifled a laugh " _snrk_ " and wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes, well.. have I really been doing that?" she continued to giggle a little more loudly "Oh my, I simply had no idea!" Seeing Reimu's emotional, frustrated grin though she couldn't help but smile, and was clearly intrigued.

"Don't you know what I'm talking about? This whole isolated, holier than thou, friendless shtick. Your whole off-putting villain routine. You know exactly what I mean."

Yukari did nothing but smile gently and continue to giggle. Reimu scowled, her own face reddening.

"It's been bothering me so much since the start of last year! Since before the Seasons incident, before the Perfect Possession incident. It finally clicked that every time I build you up as the bad guy in my head, you always say or do something that makes me feel like a fool. Like my anger was misplaced.

And I think the reason I realised this was because last time you did that I wasn't surprised. I wasn't even a tiny bit surprised. I was honestly just really annoyed and frustrated that I had gotten wrapped up in your taunts once again, that I'd totally fallen for your misdirection and your pretend villain act."

As Yukari listened, her drunken giggling calmed, but she teasingly leaned her chin in her hands and grinned at the shrine maiden. Without realising it, a few tears had gathered in the corners of Reimu's eyes.

"How many times now have you willingly had me or anyone else get angry at you? Made me see you as the villain? Do you know how annoying it is for a proud and honest person like me to constantly build up my anger towards you only for that anger to be completely misplaced!?

And it just keeps happening! You keep doing it on purpose even when all the evidence tells me there's actually no one in Gensokyo who's safer to trust than you are.."

Reimu's mouth hung agape for a few moments after she ran out of things to say. She realised she had been crying a little and silently turned back towards the cherry blossoms, hungrily downing her sake. Yukari snapped her fan closed and pointed it teasingly at Reimu.

"So, Reimu.. why do _you_ think I treat people in that way? Surely you must already have some idea." she responded calmly with an almost emotionless intonation, despite clearly becoming increasingly drunk.

"You're a pretentious kook who facetiously calls me your friend without letting me or anyone else get close to you." Reimu grumbled, before her expression quickly softened and she smiled again.

"But guess what? I'm sick of you trying so hard to make yourself look untrustworthy and giving me such a headache about how I'm supposed to feel about you. Especially when you sounded so lonely before you went to sleep last year. Do you finally get what I'm trying to say yet?"

Yukari took a sip from her cup and stared at Reimu with a warm, enamoured expression. "Tell me."

The shrine maiden sighed "I decided after you went to sleep that I had to figure out my fascination in you, and put my bothersome indecisiveness towards you to rest once and for all." Reimu gestured her cup towards Yukari, beaming at her.

"I decided that the friendship of Yukari Yakumo was my latest _incident_ , and when I set my heart on resolving an incident there is literally nothing that can stop me."

Yukari's eyes flickered with awe for a fraction of a moment. She averted eye contact with Reimu, appearing lost in thought.

Another few long minutes passed with the two drinking in silence, enjoying each others' warmth and cheery sound of chatter drifting over from the shrine courtyard. Eventually the youkai sighed and spoke up again.

"If you try to get close to me Reimu, I might end up having to scare you away. One day I may do something you truly dislike or find unforgivable."

Reimu scoffed, giggling before laughing. "I'd like to see you try! I really would! But whatever you do would be for the greater good of Gensokyo anyway, wouldn't it? Even though I'm just a young adult human and you're a centuries-old youkai I know exactly what you're doing now and you don't scare me any more. Instead, I pity you."

Yukari scowled, her malevolent gaze piercing Reimu's skull, but Reimu simply looked back at Yukari with a fond smile.

"You know your role is to keep the balance between human and youkai, do you not? You know what happens to youkai like myself if humans cease to be afraid of us?"

"So you keep telling me, Yukari. I assure you I'd have no issue manufacturing fear of youkai in humans if it meant keeping my precious friends from going extinct. But you, hypocrite, you've had a fascination with me ever since we met. If that's against your rules then you've already made your bed."

 _*hic*_

There was a long pause. Reimu stared at Yukari as the youkai's face relaxed into a gleeful smile - and she burst out laughing. "Ahahaha _haha_! _*hic*_ Right! Right you are, Reimu, you caught me red-handed." She waved a hand in front of her face in a surrendering motion and hiccuped again "If you'll allow me to compliment you, you truly _are_ a fascinating human. I've never been more convinced of that than I am right now."

Reimu beamed at Yukari pridefully and happily took another swig of sake. Her face was the reddest it had been all afternoon. "Are you being honest?" she rubbed the back of her head, feeling the flattery rush to her face.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you tell me why being honest is so important to you all of a sudden." she ruffled Reimu's hair affectionately. Her mood appeared to have done a total 180 within seconds.

"Uggh" Reimu pouted, still red in the face. "It's not that complicated.. I'm just a naturally honest person. Our insincere banter makes me anxious, when I'd much rather say things like, 'have a good sleep, Yukari' and y'know.. actually mean it." she smiled weakly up at the youkai.

Yukari smiled gently back. She wiped a few loose tears from Reimu's eyes with her delicate, gloved hand. "You've grown and become so observant.. but you're still such a silly girl, Reimu."

"Whatever! I want to know if you're being honest. Spill it."

"You know.." the youkai snapped her fan shut and placed it on the ground next to her. "We have a lot in common. You know that already, I'm sure."

Reimu nodded with a slightly irritated expression, as if she was hesitant to admit it. Yukari continued.

"I truly dislike lying, too. Despite my intonation, my teasing, my misdirection, I almost always mean what I say."

"..Are you serious."

"So I mean it when I call you my friend, Reimu." Yukari tilted her head, beaming. "I mean it when I say I missed you, or when I say I wanted to see you."

Reimu stared at the youkai with a suspicious frustration. "Then what was all that? The intimidation tactics, you having to scare me off?" she asked, though she was pretty sure she had already figured it out by now.

"That was me simply reminding you that your dear friend, Yukari Yakumo, is a wholly unpleasant and difficult individual." she held her hand to her gleefully smiling mouth and giggled mischievously, with a few drunken hiccups in between.

A few moments of staring at disbelief in the youkai passed, and Reimu's lips curled into a smile. Before she knew it, she was clutching her gut in drunken giggling and was unable to stop herself.

The two laughed together for a good few minutes, and eventually Reimu forgot what they were even laughing about. Yukari poured out another two cups for them. The large bottle was almost empty at this point.

"So Reimu, Does this make you feel like you wasted all your energy on me?"

The shrine maiden shook her head, wiping laughter tears from her eyes again. "No.. no not at all actually. I got to spill everything about my frustrated, bottled up feelings in a drunken stupor. This proves that we really are friends." she grinned and bumped her cup to Yukari's again.

…

"Yukari. Were you also telling the truth when you said you had things to do and people to see? I uh.. Sorry if I've kept you." Reimu sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as the mood calmed. The two had now spent hours together and the cool evening breeze was rolling in, carrying glittering cherry blossoms through the courtyard.

"I was not lying. I am a very busy youkai.. when I'm not sleeping." Yukari huffed a smile at Reimu's apologetic expression. "One of the people I had to see was you, though." she giggled. "I didn't ever plan on actually leaving.. I just wanted to see what you would do!"

"You're absurd." the shrine maiden cackled.

"Why do you think I always spend so much time with you during hanami?" Yukari sighed, seeming almost a little embarrassed herself.

"So all that anger you showed, those 'vulnerable' moments. Was that all just an act too?" Reimu squinted irritably at her.

"Hmm.." Yukari raised a hand to delicately tidy up Reimu's ribbon. "You know that I never like to let others one-up me.. but no, it was not all an act." she rested her hands on her knees and looked Reimu in the eyes sincerely.

"I truly do have mixed feelings about getting close to you, as a guardian of Gensokyo I must be objective after all.. but what can I say? You're special. You're irresistible, Reimu. At first I was merely fascinated about you as a particularly powerful Hakurei Shrine Maiden, but my fascination has since extended to you as a person.

At this point, I'm too far gone caring about you that it feels worth it right now. I don't currently care that I may regret it later. I'll deal with that someday. And today I decided you have become mature enough to know how I feel without being irresponsible or a threat to Gensokyo's balance about it."

She beamed at Reimu and briefly, gently, gave the miko's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Reimu stared in disbelief for a short while and beamed back. She seemed really, really proud of herself, and a little lost for words.

"Plus! I seriously didn't want to admit it, but you can actually be pretty genuinely scary. That intuition of yours is formidable. Not bad for a mostly-human shrine maiden! Perhaps you could even teach me a thing or two about intimidation tactics, hm?

Reimu snorted and covered her mouth with her hand as she stifled her laughter. "Naw, naw, I think you're plenty scary enough for now."

Yukari laughed with her for a few moments, then briefly gazed into the shrine maiden's eyes before finally returning her attention again to the cherry blossoms. She gestured towards them and the shrine grounds with her fan.

"Hey.. Reimu. How do you feel about Gensokyo?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Reimu's eyes lit up eagerly. Yukari smirked.

"I love Gensokyo.

I love the shrine, the mountain, the netherworld. I love the temples, even my rivals and their religions. I love humans, I love gods, and I love youkai.

I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt Gensokyo. Not just because it's my duty like it perhaps was at first.. for both of us.

But because I genuinely care.

I will probably die protecting Gensokyo, and that's the only way I'd have it."

Yukari laid back, resting on her hand. She sighed deeply and held her sake cup up towards Reimu with her other hand. "Finally.. that's an answer I think we can be truly satisfied with. I knew I was right to love you, Reimu Hakurei. Of course, I'm always right.. but it's nice to be vindicated~." she chimed teasingly, her powerful gaze relaxing and glowing with pride.

Reimu blushed "You're saying you're satisfied if I die protecting Gensokyo?" she scoffed, holding up her empty sake cup to Yukari in toast. "Won't you come save me if that happens?"

The youkai grinned mischievously but fondly back at the young human. "Hmm~." she giggled "If you're not careful, I may grow so attached to you that you lose your own humanity. I know a thing or two about extending lifespans, after all."

Reimu sighed and rubbed the side of her head, finally feeling a little fatigued from the drinking. "So uh.. Yukari.. it might be nice for me if you could try sounding more honest, and let me trust you more from now on?"

"Hmm.. No promises." Yukari fanned herself mischievously. "But you do know my personality quite well now.. so I'm sure you can figure it out.

As for right now, do you want a hug? I can do that."

"Now that you ask you've made it awkward, so no."

"Another time then, apologies." Yukari bowed her head playfully. "It's been a long, long time since I shared any kind of intimate moment with another."

"Perhaps.." Reimu huffed an awkward smile and scratched her face. "When you come to say goodnight next autumn, a hug would be nice."

The youkai smiled warmly. "All right. I think I can do that for you."

—

To the rest of the party, Reimu and Yukari seemed to disappear and enter their own little private cherry blossom viewing. Maybe it was a trick of borders and gaps played by the tricky gap youkai, or maybe it was simply Marisa being a good friend and making certain Reimu had the privacy she wanted.

"Seriously Marisa, where did Reimu get to? I really just wanted to talk with her some more today!" Sanae pouted with her arms crossed.

Marisa waved her hands in front of herself defensively. "Now, now.. I'll make you a deal. If you want to pressure me into letting you see our busy mutual friend, you're gonna have to let me pressure you into drinking first!"

Sanae's eyes widened and she grimaced. She really didn't like alcohol very much which often made her feel out of place in Gensokyo. "Ah.." she sighed, admitting defeat. "F-fair enough.." Marisa gave her a friendly, apologetic pat on the back.

"In that case.." Sanae turned towards Kanako Yasaka, the Wind God of Moriya Shrine. "Mom, can you pass me the tea?"

"…Mom?" Marisa covered her mouth, stifling a laugh. " _Snrk_ …!"

Kanako, who was already plenty drunk, bellowed with laughter as poor Sanae turned bright red. "Yes, of course dear!"


End file.
